Worst Summer
by TheDauntlessNephilimTribute
Summary: Clary frays Summer was meant to be perfect. Relaxing with her friends.Partying,doing whatever... But as her Brother decides to visit there best friend,Magnus Bane for his 17 Birthday,Her summer turns for the worst because her brothers best friend Jace Lightwood is also coming,Just like the rest of the gang. Clace/Sizzy/Malec/Jaia. sorry bad Summary.But please Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever had the feeling that everything is perfect? That the sun is shining only for you?  
And that no matter how bad something is, nothing can put you out of you bad mood?  
I haven't.  
I don't even think such a feeling exists.  
This summer was meant to be perfect.  
Staying home relaxing with Izzy, partying, trying not to be a straight-A student for once!  
But here I am, in my room, packing my suitcase and preparing for what will probably the worse summer ever.  
My brother had this wonderful idea of going to visit Magnus Bane, my gay best friend, for his birthday.  
Not that I minded seeing Magnus, I missed him so much. But I did mind being stuck with my brother and his friends Jordan, the cute one, Simon the nerdy one, Alec the other gay one and the arrogant, blond, annoyingly hot player/man ** in this whole stupid world, whom I used to have a crush on one.  
Well I didn't really mind, the problem really was Jace.  
Maia and Isabelle - my best friends - were coming too. Maia, being Jordan's girlfriend and Isabelle being Jace's sister.  
Oh God, why? Why why whyyyyyy?!  
We all knew each other since Kindergarten, including Magnus.  
When he moved away to Los Angeles when I was 13 it wasn't the same with out him, so every year or so, he would come and visit us in New York. But now it was our turn.  
OH MY GOD. Seven hours in a car with Jace. Ugh.  
''Clary?'' Izzy stood a few feet away watching me.  
''What?'' I say, throwing stuff into my suitcase.  
''God Clary. Take it ripping that Gucci dress i gave you!''  
''Sorry.''  
''What's got you so shaken up?''  
I sit down on the bed covering my face with my hands.  
''It's nothing, I just-''  
''You don't know what to pack, do you?'' (she said, smirking.)  
It's your arrogant ** (for a brother that) I can't stop thinking about!  
''Could you help me?'' (She mumbled under her breath.)  
(She grinned.) "Of course, Clary! Why didn't you say so in the first place'?"  
'Cause I was too busy thinking about your brother…  
(I shrug)  
Izzy starts blabbering and I just zone out. One thing she says brings me out of my daze.  
''You and Jace at the very back-''  
''What?"  
''Oh, John told us where everyone is sitting in the truck. Simon at the front with him, Maia, Jordan and I at the back, and you and Jace in the very back.''  
The very back was outside, at the back of the truck. With Jace. Me and Jace Lightwood, in the back for seven hours.  
''WE'RE SITTING AT THE BACK?! In the open? What will we do when it rains?''  
''We'll put the roof up."  
This was going to be a long loong trip.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

''JOHN?''  
Dear God, I should not have asked Izzy to help me pack. What did the heck did she put in there?  
"Jonathan!'' Where is he?  
''JOHN-''  
''Need help, Princess?''  
I turned but already knew who was standing there, I even didn't have to look at him. ''Not from you.''  
He stands in front of me, smirking.  
(I sigh heavily.) ''Do you mind? I'm kinda busy here!''  
''Aww, I can see that little Fray. I honestly thought I would be doing you a favour. You can stand here and worship my amazing body."

I scoff (at this). ''In you dreams, Lightwood."  
"And I'm sure in yours too." What does that mean? Is he trying to say that he dreams about me? do I even care, he can dream about anyone he likes.  
If he does dream about me, what are the dreams about?  
Shut up, Clary! Why would you care? A part of my mind says "because it's Jace."  
(Wait - Hang on - he's saying he thinks he's in my dreams. Oh.  
Well, duh, why would he be interested in you? says another part.)

''Clary?'' Jace is waving his hands in front of my face.  
"Clarissa Fray? Heeeeelloooo? Wake up! Snap out of it!''

''Wow'' Seriously? Wow? I couldn't come up with anything else?  
''What?''  
''I think that the first time I've heard you say my name."  
That arrogant smirk reappears on his lips.  
''Oh good.I was just starting to get worried that my hotness had put you in a coma.''  
That's it. (The final straw.)  
''Jace Lightwood you are such an arrogant son of a **, I think I would rather die than be put into a coma by you! If I was, then it would probably be because of your arrogant, **, son of a ** attitude.'' I shove past him leaving him with his mouth hanging open.  
I am so sick of his attitude.  
Sick of his beautiful golden eyes.  
Sick of his perfect golden hair.  
Sick of his hotness.  
Sick of him.  
Sick of being in love - WOAH woah woah! Where did that come from?  
Clary Fray you are not in love with Jace. ( You never will be.)  
You so are. Says that annoying part of my mind, again.  
Jace POV  
''Jace Lightwood you are such an arrogant son of a **, I think I would rather die than be put into a coma by you! If I was, then it would probably be because of your arrogant, **, son of a ** attitude.'' Doe she really does hate me? Well okay, (I'll admit it, everything she just said is true, but it kinda hurt knowing that she thinks that about me. Every time I see her, I just want to pull her on top of me, kiss her forever - JACE, God, snap out of it! Jace Lightwood doesn't fall in love, especially not with his best friend's sister! But when ever she's around I feel like doing something crazy,like screaming "I love you!"  
What is this girl doing to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey Guys! Sorry i haven't updated in Ages! i was really sick :0 **

**And im really sorry about the Grammar :( I always try to correct it but my laptops acting wierd and it wont let me correct it :((**

**Anyways. I hope you like the next Chapter! Dont Kill me because of the mistakes pleease!**

**Read&Review :)**

Chapter 3

Jace Pov

I follow Clary outside and take in the sight of my Friends,save Clary se obviously hates me,

and smile as i realize once again how diffrent we are.

Jonathan and Jordan putting stuff in the truck,

Simon,who was sitting next to Alec,was reading some Manga/Comic/Whatever...

Alec was texting,( I bet 100 Dollers he was texting Magnus)

Isabelle looking at her refection in the Mirror she was holing,putting Lipstick on,

Maia...God knows where Maia was,

And Clary.

Clary was sitting on the Bumper of the Truck,Headphones in her ears,sketch pad on her lap drawing.

Her long, fiery,bright red curls framing her Face,Green eyes narrowed in concentracion.

Clarissa Fray.

The girl who hated me.

Why did it even matter to me if she hated me or not?

Oh yeah thats right,because i was in Lov- GET A GRIP LIGHTWOOD!

I meantally slapped myself.

''Alright! You guys allset?''

A bunch of Yeah's came as an answer-

''WAIT!''

Clary.

''We forgot to feed Church! We cant leave him without food!''

She raced into the House.

''Typical,always the Cat'' Alec Scoffed

After Clary came back we pilled into the Truck.

Clary groaned as i patted the space beside me.

''JOHN! How do you expect me to SURVIVE THIS TRIP?!''

''Aw come on'' I said playfully and pouted ''Im not that bad''

''uh hm...yeeeah,course not.''She rolled her eyes

''What i mean is that we don't have any seatbelts, and you know how John drives-''

Just then the Engine started and we started moving.

She sighed ''Well here goes nothing''

She sat down a bit further away from me.

Reality sank in. I was on a 6 or more hour drive,through Amercia,at the back of a Truck,with Clary.

Clary Pov

Its been only half an hour and i feel like throwing myself out of John truck already.

If John wasn't going to throw me out himself.

His driving is MENTAL.

I got thrown against the wall multiple times,while Jace just sat there smirking,unharmed.

I looked in my rucksack,after going five minuets without hitting my head,

Books,Pencils,Simons Mangas,more books... I peered quickly at Jace to see he was listening to music or texting or somthing.

I finally found the Book i was lookig for.

Chatching Fire, from the Hunger games.

I was in love with the Book,re reading it over and over again.

I was completly in Love with Peeta and Finnick.

Gale was...no just no...I just..No. Izzy used to like Gale until Maia made her realize that he was a total Ass. Speaking of total ass.

''Wanna Sugar Cube?''

Jace had his Headphones out and was holing a somthing out to me.

He was smiling. No a smirk full of scarcasum.A full smile which made my heart melt.

''you-..youve read the Hunger games..?'' I cant hide the shock in my voice.

''Sure''he says amusment in his eyes.

''Yeah,you talked about it once...to Izzy so i decided to check it out''

''Whoa .jace Lightwood Reads?!''

''Yeah.''

''Since when?!''

''Um...since forever...I get it from My Cousin remember him don't you?''

''yeah...'' I still can't believe he reads!

''Anyway the Hunger games is honestly Gale is not a bad guy.''

''Ehm,Excuse me?''

He smiled

''Oh of course YOU would think Gale's ok. One jackass feels for the other''

''So your automaticly a jackass just because your in with love a Girl who doesn't love you back?

That would make Peeta a jackass too.''he points out

''NO! She loves Peeta! She just didn't really realize it in the first and second book!Hes a jackass for making Peeta suffer more!And not to mention for killing Prim!''

''One: He didn't kill Prim. Two: He can't help being in Love! You fall in Love with people without even wanting too most times and it hurts to know she doesn't want you or like you in that way.I tears you apart.''He had been staring at me with Sad golden eyes but quickly averted his gaze.

''You sound like you know the feeling'' I say quietly breaking the silence.

''You could say that.''

We didn't talk much after that.

Who was he talking about?

Why did i even care?

Maia's Pov

I was Cramped up next to Jordan,my boyfriend,and next to my best friend Isabelle.

Jonathan had the Music up and im,Simon and Alec were all Singing To Lady Gagas Edge of glory.

I turned around to see i could see jace or Clary.I only saw a spark of red hair.

As the Music died down i asked no one i particular

''Do you think it will work?''

The others look at me in confusion.

''You know'' I pointed behind be to the back of the Truck.

''Oh for sure'' Simon grinned

''And if it doesen't well hook them up at Magnus Party''

'' I have a better Idea''Jonathan said.

We Listended.

Clary and Jace were going to be Together by the End of Summer for sure.

**Sooo That was the Third Chapter!**

**Let me know what you think and if i should change some things.**

**Belle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey Guys!**

**Thanks for the Review and Follows! It means allot :)**

**Well Hope you enjoy Chapter 4! Clace feels 3 :))**

**Read&Review :)**

Chapter 4

Jace Pov

2 hours.

2 hours of Driving in a Truck with a girl who hates me.

2 hours of silence.

I had enough.

We were somewhere between Ohio and Indiana.

Okay so it nearly never rains in these particular two states.

Well today we must be lucky because,it is.

A Miracle has is Raining.

And we are outside!

Clary lookes up to the sky and groanes.

''Dammit! I knew this was going to happen!''

she takes out her Phone.

''IZZY!''

Isabelles Pov

''IZZY!''

''Oh hay, Clary darlin,you having fun back there?'' I said using a southern Accent.

I loved making Clary 't get me wrong i love her and all but

it was just soo funny.

''DON'T YOU darlin ME!Have you looked outside?It RAINING.

Wheres the roof that you were talking about!?''

''The- oh shit.. um i kinda..''

''Isabelle...''

''Forgot it...''

The bleeping of my phone indicated that she had hung up.

I actually hadn't forgot the roof but it was all part of the Plan.

Anyone in the right mind could see that Jace and Clary were crazy about eachother.

A year ago,Clary got into a car crash,a Mercedes crashed into the Taxi she was in.

When the hospital called,Jace answered the Phone.

He ran off without a word. He ran to her.

I only found out when Simon called me 2 minuets later.

Jace is in love with Clary,he just doesn't want to admit it to himself.

When Jace got in to a Huge fight at The Pandemonium, he went missing. Clary searched all night for him, even though we had convinced her that he had gone home,but we were wrong cause Clary found him.

She brought him home and took care of him.

Clary was in love with Jace,she just doen't want to admit it to her self.

All of us saw it,and it was time to do somthing about it.

Jace Pov

''UGH!''

Clary threw her Phone in her Bag, covered her face with her hands and groaned.

''Somthing up Princess?'' I smirked.

She gave me her 'What the hell is wrong with you' Look.

''YES you haven't noticed its F***ing RAINING!''

I gasp and say with mocked horror ''Miss Fray,you actually swear?By the Angel,a Miracle has happened!"

She raised an eyebrow ''By the Angel?''

''Yeah. Its more interesting than: Oh my God or somthing like that''

''Huh.I like it''

I smirked ''Oh really? You actually like somthing about me?''

''Don't flatter your self.''

I had completly forgot about the rain.

I was soaked.

Clary shivered,plugged her headphones in and closed her eyes.

She is the most beautiful thing on earth.

Yes,I Jace Lightwood think that Clary Fray is beautiful.

Even right now,with her hair sticking to her wet face,curled up in her Black Hoddie

which said:Never trust a Duck,in Yellow Hoddie I gave her for her Birthday.

I laugh quietly remebering that day.

It was probaly the first time we hadn't argued.

_Flashback~_

''Okay who's next?'' Jordan asked

''Meeeee'' came from Maia,Alec and Izzy.

Clary looked around the circle made up of all her friends.

Her gaze fell on me and she grinned ''What about you Goldie Locks?You got anything good?''

''Don't i Always,Little Red?'' I handed her the present from me.

Her Green eyes widened as she opened smiled

''Never trust a Duck? Really?''

''Yeah! Evil little creatures''

She laughed,got up and...Hugged me.

''Thanks Jace''She wispered''I love it''

I put my arms around her.

Her lips touched my cheek lightly and she pulled away.

I was stunned for a moment and met Izzys knowing gaze.

_End of Flashback~_

Suddenly Jonathan did a sharp turn and Clary fell against me.

I was still asleep thank the Angel and she was freezing.

She snuggeled up in my chest,making my heart beat faster.

I put my arms around her and she sighed in her sleep.

The cold went with Clary in my arms

It feels good and right with her here.

I kiss the top of her head before drifting of to sleep myself.

**The Forth chapter! **

**What will happen with Clace? What have the others Planned?**

**Well you've just gotta wait and find out :))**

**Hoped you liked it ;)**

**Belle~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey G****uys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**This Chapter is for : ilovecheesebaby :3 Hope you like it! will try to update asap :)**

**Clace and Sizzy feels :')**

**Read&Review**

Clarys Pov

''Jace?''

''Yes Clary?''

''What am i doing to myself?''

He looked at were laying in the Grass surrounded by Flowers.

Like in Twilight...um...wierd...

''What do you mean?''

I sigh ''Why have i never told you that i love you?''

He was quiet for a moment but smiled.

''Ive been thinking the same thing.''

''What should i do?What if you break my heart?''

''What if you break mine?''

''What do you-''

I open my eyes.

Where am i?I look around and try to focus on somthing but everythings moving.

Thats when i remember.

''Ugh..''

I snuggle into the warmth of...Wait ...warmth?

I try and sit up but somthing is holding me back.

An arm. I look up and Freeze.

Jace.I am in Jaces arms.

Holy Sh-

down...

Who the fuck am i kidding HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!

I feel my heart beat faster.

How did this even happen?

What should i do?

Just then Jace moved slightly and snuggled himself up to me even more.

''Clary..'' DID HE JUST SAY?!- HOLY CRAP.

I look at Him. Phew he is still sleeping.

What do i do? Think Clary! Think!

I could move...but...then he'll wake up.

And i really don't want to move.

I mean when will i ever get the chance to be like this,with Jace again?

Never,probaly.

And...Holy shit..Im sitting on his lap?!

I look at him again.

His head burried in the crook of my Neck,Eyes closed framed with long lashes,Lips slightly parted,

Golden hair tickeling my Ear.

He lookes so ...Perfect.

I bite my lip.

I eventually close my eyes again .Comforted by Jace's Strong arms around me.

Simons Pov

''Hey guys?''Alec shouted.

''PSSST!'' Me,Jordan and Maia wisper/shouted and i pointed at Izzy.

She was sleeping,leaning against Maias shoulder.I wish that was my shoulder.

'' guys,can we stop somewhere? I really have to go.''

''Ugh Alec,Yeah Theres a Stop point somewhere.''

I was still looking at beautiful face,pretty pink lips-

''Si?''

''Huh? What?''

Jordan looked at me knowingly.

I turn to Alec,to see him smiling.

''What?!''I ask again.

''You like Isabelle.''

''Well yeah,she one of my best friends''

'' 've fallen for .''

I sighed.

''Is it that obvious?''

They all nodded.

''But shes oblivious.''Jonathan says.

''I im kinda glad,i know she would never go out with me.''

Maia burst out laughing.

''PSST!'' We all knew how Izzy was when someone woke her up.

''Whats so funny?'' I ask

''You.''

What does she mean?

''Huh?''

''STOP POINT!'' John shouted

''PSSSST! Oh god-''

Izzy groaned.

''Holy mother of god please help us''Alec put his hands together as if he was praying.

''Guys...?I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM! Who woke me up?!'' John Parked the truck.

To my Horror,everyone pointed at me.

''I-I..''

But she only smiled.

''Thanks Simon'' She kissed my cheek ''I would have been bursting if you hadn't''

She opened the door and got out. I just sat there stunned.

''You guys coming?''

We all got out and went towards the toilets.

Izzy just stood there at the back of the truck so i went back.

And what i saw shocked me even more than The kiss Izzy gave my cheek.

''Well...This is..Interesting...''

**I know,I know its short! im sorry :(( but ill try and Update later today.**

**Hope you liked the 5 Chapter! And thanks for all the Follows!**

**In the next Chapter Jonathan's Plan will happen! Claceee :3**

**Belle~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEY GUYS!**

**I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**SOOO MUCH TO DO AT SCHOOOL. UGH.**

**And really really sorry that the chapters are short :( sooooo sorry**

**Well anyway hope you enjoy the 6 chapter :3**

**Read&Review**

Chapter 6

Jace Pov

''Jace!...GUYS! GET UP!''

I opened one eye too see Izzy and Simon standing infront of me.

Izzy and Simon were both grinning.

''Well...This is interesting...'' Simon said. I sudennly rembered that Clary was next to me.

Shit.

''You got somthing there on your cheek,Lewis.'Is that Lipstick?!' I say trying to change the subject.

I thought he was going to wipe it away but he just smirked.

''jace...?'' Clary groaned sleepily.

''You guys better Clean up,Your soaked.''

Clary Jumped up,now wide awake,realised where she was and ran towards the toilets,without looking back .

''I um...I should mabye..um yeah..''By the Angel did i just Stutter?!

I walk in the same direction Clary went.

Ugh. I can't let her get to me. Jace Lightwood did not stutter. EVER

What is she doing to me?

Ugh. And why does she mean so much to me?

LINE BREAK ~

Clarys Pov

It is about late afternoon already.I looked at my reflection in the dirty,smashed mirror of the Ladies Toilet. My hair is frizzy,wet and tangled and i am soaked.

Oh well.

I go outside and see how Jace steps out of his Toilet at the same time.

I walk past him towards the Truck.

Or should i say,to where i thought the Truck was...

''Um...Clary? Wheres the-?''

''TRUCK?!'' I shout finishing his question.

''How should i know?!''

''Mabye they parked-''

''NO JACE. Where else would they park Brainless?! THERE IS NO WHERE ELSE!''

No no no can't be happening!

Izzy. I find my Cell phone and call her.

Pick up pick up PICK UP.

''HAAAY this is Isabelle Lightwoods voicemail. If your an Ex,GO AWAY. If your not Im Waaaaaaaay To busy to talk Sorry, PLEASE LEAVE A SUPER DUPER MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE...BEEEEEEEP''

This is not happening. I rember Izzy and me joking about leaving eachother on the Highway and the rest of us driving off,but no- she wouldn't do that to me would she?

I Call Simon,John,Maia,Alec,Jordan. NO answer.

'' ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!'' i scream after the 10 time of calling Izzy. I turn realizing Jace was still here.

''Whats up?'' Did he really just Ask that?!

''WHATS UP?! Whats UP?! Ill tell you whats up! Our so called 'friends' have DITCHED us. IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!''

''Actually im pretty sure Nowhere is Nevada''

He was actually smirking?! I know i must sound like a psycho bitch but...seriously...anyone in the right mind would react the same in my situation.

''You are such a son of a-''

'' Shut Up. We need to think this through.'''

''WOAH .You Actually Think?! Oh my god''

''Why so suprised little Red.I think about allot of things...Like Being my amazing self,being the most popular guy in the school who gets all the girls,about Eating, about Ducks, Fam-''

''Ducks ?'' I ask disbelievingly. He just shrugged

''What is it with you and ducks?! What have they ever done to you? What COULD they Possibly do to JACE LIGHTWOOD. The Amaizingly HUGE jackass with a MASSIVE Ego who also is the manwhore of the School?'' i say, full of sarcasum.

''Really is that what you think of me?'' He actually looked kinda hurt but he recoverd quickly with that infuriating smirk of his, that only made him hotter.

Yes...I did just think that...Will i take back calling Jace Lightwood Hot? um...I kind of can't.

I don't answer him. I just turn and start to? I have no idea.

JACE Pov

''Clary!'' I follow the little Red head down the Road.

''Clary!'' She just keeps walking.

''CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN FRAY!''

I ran up and stood in front of tried to dodge me but i held her wrists.

''JACE! Let go!jace!''

''Clary listen to me.'' she still fought against me so i wrapped my arms around

she stopped and suprisingly hugged me she started sobbing.

''Shh Clary..shh its okay''

We stay like that,Sitting on the side of the road, with her sobbing into my chest.

''Clary,seriously...whats i know are freinds ditched us but...thats not the reason your crying.'' I tilted her chin up and wiped the tears off her face.

'' .''

''Jace I-'' She began but she didn't continue.

A few minuets passed before she spoke again.

''Im sorry.'' I Looked into her eyes wondering why she was apologizing to me.

''Why-?''

''Im sorry that i am being such a bitch to sorry for...Im just sorry.''

'' 't be hear for ?'' She looked at me like she couldn't believe i had just said that and to be honest niether did I.

''Come on Clare know you since we were course ill always be there for matter how much we hate eachother'' I say using her old nickname and she she should do that more smile could bright up anyones day. Its beautiful.

''I don't hate you...''

''Oh?'' I smirk raising my eybrow,knowing how she hated it because she couldn't do it herself.

Then something inside my brain clicked.

''Clary...Come on...''

She lookes up,face streaked with dry tears.

''Whats up?''

''I know where we can stay tonight.''

She lookes at e questionly but i just shake my head.

''You'll see''

**OKAAAAY GUYS!**

**Again. I am SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating!**

**Im going to start wring the 7 chapter as soon as i can. I KNOW I KNOW The chapters are short. I AM REEALLY SORRY.**

**Im really trying. but the next chapter will be interesting.**

**Where is Jace taking her?**

**Kay see yaa :3**

**Belle~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Heey Guys! Im sooooo sooooo soooooo sorry for taking so long to upload. school and all. Im really worried about the mistakes. I know**

**There are allot but i try :) **

**Read&Review**

"Jaace? Where are we going?" We had been walking for hours. Well, at least it felt like it- in reality we had only been walking for 15 minutes. And it was getting 's just a recap of our situation:

I get forced into going on an 8 hour long trip at the back of a truck with Jace lightwood.

I have weirdest dream about Jace Lightwood.

I Wake up SLEEPING in Jace Lightwoods arms.

I get ditched by my so-called 'freinds', and then I'm left with Jace Lightwood

I cry in Jace Lightwood's arms.

And now I'm walking down the Highway with Jace Lightwood, with no idea what to do, or where we were going.

"Patience, little red."

"But i don't want to- Hey! Stop calling me that! I know I'm not as tall as most people but- Jace, are you even listening?!" He smirked, and kept on walking.

I sigh in exsapiration. Why was he so difficult?

He stops, nearly making me crash into him.

"What are you-?" I start to say, as he streches a hand out to get the attention of some passing cars.

"You really think thats gonna work?" I ask him, once I've realised what he's doing.

"What? You don't think all this-" He gestures to himself. "-has what it takes to make all the drivers stop and stare? I'm sure they'll be willing to take us anywhere, just because of me."

"Dear God, your such an-"

"Now now, dear Clarissa! Did anyone ever tell you not to use the Lords name in vain?" He smirks knowing how to piss me off. I'm pretty sure he loves seeing me mad.

A small, silver car pulls. A blackened out window rolls down, revealing two smiling elderly women...oh boy, this would be good. Jace is going to try and flirt with two sixty year olds.

As predicted, Jaces charm kicks in.

"Good evening, young ladies," he says putting on his million dollar smile, flashing as much teeth as he could. He puts an arm around me.

"We have a little problem here. My girlfriend and I," Wait, what? Where did 'girfriend' come from?!''We were heading to Las Vegas for a weekend getaway...if you know what i mean," he says winking. Las Veagas?! Getway?! Woah, Woah, WOAH! Slow down.

"Unfortunatly our car broke down, and we really need a ride-"

"Oh, but of course! Jump in!" The woman who is driving says with a cheery smile. "I still remember what it was like to be young..."

We climb into the back as she continues to talk about her past. Jace still has his arm around me, and my skin tingles at his touch.

"So how long have you two love birds been together?" The lady who wasn't driving turns around to face me, as she spoke.

"4 years now." Jace answers.

"Ohm how wonderful! And darling you haven't said a word- are you alright?" Her brown eyes are soft as they study my face.

"Oh um...yes! Everything fine's." I manage a small smile.

"Cherry princess? Why don't you tell these lovely ladies how we met?" You're taking this too far, Jace. I glare at him.

"Ohh yes, please! We just adore love stories." The woman driving smiles at me through her rear-view mirror.

I stay slilent for a moment as Jace stares at me, smirking and raising his eyebrows, almost challenging me.

I am determined not to let him win.

Jonathans POV:

"Alec..." I nudge him with my foot.

"Alec?" Everyone was asleep. Izzy was leaning against Maia, and Maia was leaning against Jordan. Alec was snoring his head off, and Simon was talking in his sleep.

Finally- we're almost at Magnus house in LA.

I wonder what Clarys doing? I know what most people would think about me right now;

'What kind of big brother would want to get their little sister in a relationship?'

'What kind of brother would leave their little sister with their best friend- ALONE, might I add- in the middle of Nevada and make up a crazy plan to get them together?

Well, I am that kind of big brother.

I want Clary to be happy for once in her life, and the same goes for Jace.

We ALL noticed that they liked each other, even though Jace and Clary didn't.

Yeah, I know she probably hates me right now, but I'm just doing the best for her.

"OH MY GOSSSHHHH!"

I pulled up into Magnus' driveway, and already heard him squealing.

Suddnely everyone was up.

"MAGGIEEEEE!" Izzy Maia and even Alec Screamed.

Looking at the blush on Alec's face as Magnus hugs him, I realise that there is another couple that I have to get togeteher.

He still looked the same as he did always.

Glitter,Glitter and More Glitter. His rainbow sparkly leggins combined with the rainbow sparkly top and the Rainbow coluerd streakes of his hair made him look like...Well a sparkly rainbow.

He got his darker skin from his parents who were Asian but unfortunatly died in a car crash when he was 6. We already knew him then and he came to live with he moved here we were all really sad but he came here to study and he found out that he had and aunt here too and we couldn't just stop him...

After all the hugging and Squealing Magnus says

''Guys? Wheres Clary? And jace? Didn't they come?'' His cat like eyes showing a bit of dissapointment.

''Oh no, They came'' Izzy smirked

''So? Where are they now?''

Izzy laughed as Simon told him: ''We ditched them''

''you...WHAT?!'' magnus yelles ''Why would you-''

''Now now dear maggie'' I say grinning at him ''Its all part of the plan''

''What...-?''

We explained everything to him once we were inside.

He got all excited and exclaimed : ''OH MY GOD! IM SHIPPNG THEM ALREADY!''

After a while it was just me and Magnus sitting on the couch

'' So how you been John?''

''Im okay. What about you Mags? Hows um Uni?''

''same old same old'' he smiles. ''I know somthings up John. I do talk to Clary allot. She was worried about you. Come on John you know im always here for you.''

hes right.

'' Well you see the thing is...''

Jace Pov

''…...He was practicly begging. He even went down on his knees beeging me to forgive him.

he cried some what too and then he gave me a cherry! I was really shocked...A cherry? I mean what kind of a gift was that? And he said '' Every cherry i see or eat i have to think of you. And i was really freaked out but i just couldn't help it, His puppy golden eyes were just so cute And thats how we met.'' Clary was smiling triumpendly giving me that look that said ' Suck on that bitch'. And she was right, i shouldn't have started. She had made up the story of how we met and made me look like a cheating whimp. Oh okay point for the Redhead.

She lost her smile when the ladies dropped us off infront of a Big Hotel in las veags.

She stared at the Hotel in awe. We both said thank you and got out of the small car.

''Jace. You've got to be kidding. This -'' she gestures to the 56 floor hotel ''is where we'll be staying?!''

''Yep''i say grinning at her and walking towards the Entrance.

''And you think there just going to let us stay here. Two teenagers with NO money?!''

''Well its just our luck that my uncle owns this place''

''Your-''

I take her hand and pull her towards the Big ,gold double doors.

Looking around i see that it looks excatly the same as the last time i had been here. Big chandeliers,gold,gold,gold everywhere even the stairs!

I walk up to the desk and before i can open my mouth the guy at the desk says

; ''Mr Lightwood! What a plesure!'' I reconise him and smile.

''Hey Tommy. Good to see you. Listen, we need a room for the night without My Uncle knowing were here can we-''

''Well of course'' tommy says and gives us our room key ''have fun you two'' he winked at me turned to the next person waiting at his desk.

When me and Clary opend the door we both stopped dead in out tracks and stared.

Penhouse suite. It's amazing.

''Um...Jace''

''Hm?''

''Theres only one bed.'' I turned to see that she was right.

''Um..well...i can.. sleep on the couch-''

''Forget it'' she says sighing ''Im just so tierd, i really don't care...well that is if you don't mind sharing...''

''No,no its fine'' i say a little bit too eager and she gives me an amused look.

''I'll just go and shower...oh shit i don't have any clothes to change in.'' she realizes

''Oh um...don't worry ill figure somthing out. You just go and shower. You look so tierd''

She smiled a little '' yeah. Today was …..wierd wasn't it?''

'' hay,normal is boring.'' i say and her smile deepens.

While she is having a shower i try and look for somthing she could wear. In the end i just take off my shirt and leave it on the floor of the bathroom. After 15 minuets or so she comes out only wearing my tshirt which just grazed her thighs. ''Um...''she had caught me staring and she blushed a little, I moved over so she could lay down but then i see that she is looking at my sixpack and i smile.

''Come on Clare bear...You better get some sleep'' she lays down and after a while she says : ''Thank you jace...And im sorry.'' ''Shsh...its okay'' just then she did somthing that shocked us both. She snuggled up to me and hugged me. I automaticly put my arms around her.

''Night Clare bear,Sweet Dreams.''

''Goodnight Jace.''

**So that was the 7 Chapter! I reealy hoped you liked it!**

**Whats Jonathan hiding? What will happen to Clace?**

**Ill try and upload soon :)**

**Love Belle~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YaY HOIDAAAYS! well for me at least that means MORE UPDATING!**

**okay so got this new note book from Grandad and I can upload more often now! Yay!**

**Oh well hope you enjoy Chapter 8! Oh and Plz tell me if I should keep changing POV's or if I should just write in Clarys POV Thanks :)**

**READ&REVIEW**

Chapter 8

Clary Pov

This wasn't the first time I had found myself waking up in Jace's arms but that tingling sensation I felt everytime he touched me was still there. I thought it would go away in time but it didn't.

I thought it was normal but I didn't get the same feeling when anyone else touched me.

Why was Jace different? What is wrong with me? Did he feel the same way?

My thoughts were inerupted ,If I think about it my thoughts get interrupted allot these days,when I felt warm breath on my neck. That when I realized how close I was snuggled up next to jace. Legs intwined,his right arm aroud me, The events of last night came back to me.

I turned to look at him.

''jace'' We have to get to Magnus.

''Jace'' He groaned.

''jace are you up?'' He opened one eye and squinted.''Nope'' He closed his eyes and pulled me closer,snuggeling into the covers.I was glad he coulden't see my blush.

''Jaaaace. We have to get up''

''Five more minuets''

''Jaaaaace'' he didn't respond.'' Jace don't make me get you up!'' Still no reaction.'' Ugh. Fine .''

I got up and remebered that I was only wearing Jace's t-shirt.

Finally I saw the whole suite we had stayed in.

Everything gold and black.

Big flat screen,Gold doors, ...basicly everything gold and black walls and Chandeliers! I saw a door way leading to a Kitchen...Kitchen?! Why the hell would we have a kitchen?! Wasn't this a hotel? I opened the gold fridge...it was FULL! Okay lets see...I smiled at thought of cooking for Jace...By the Angel am I that far gone? Did I just think that? ANGEL? Oh . Only jace said by the Angel.

Okay Clary, I thought to myself,you need a distraction.

I turned on the gold radio.

_''Hey to all those people out there your Listening to Nephilim FM._

_Have you had that feeling lately that he/she is the only thing you can think about?_

Yes,

_Do they make you feel warm and funny inside and you are confused about your feelings?_

Yes...

Then the girl Talking on the radio confirmed my worst fears.

_Then don't panick! No your not ill, your in love._

SHIT.

_So hears a song for all those people in love out there!_

_The Way by Ariana Grande is the perfect song for you girls in Love._

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I had to think of Jace. I don' want to hide my feelings from him but

I don't just want to be a piece in his games. I don't want to be another one of his Conquests.

And I know he will never feel the same way about me.

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me_

At this Point I had started to sing as well. I adore this song!

And...it did kinda express the way I felt.

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

I was singing at the top of my lungs and even started rapping while flipping the Pancakes.

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
So let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

Jace Pov

I listened to her Singing. I am standing in the doorway listening to Her sing and whatching her flip pancakes and sing beautifully. I can't tear my eyes off her. She is beautiful.

Clary still had't noticed me as the song came to an end.

''Wow'' I said not knowing what else to say. I rembered thats what she said to me yesterday morning.

She jumped and dropped the frying pan, I chuckled.

''Its only me Clary'' I smiled at her and picked up the pan and the Pancake.

She still stared at me mouth wide open.

''how long-..What where you-...Did you-''

''How long I stood there? About the whole song.

What was I doing? Listening to you sing.

Did I like it? Your the most amazing singer ever.''

She looked down at the Floor and blushed. By the Damn Angel she was so cute.

I tilted her chin up so she had to look at me.

I suddenly needed to tell her how I felt about her. But how did I really feel about her?

I suddenly needed to kiss her.

We were inches apart and my eyes flicked down to her lips. I leaned in a little and-

The Star Wars Theme tune Blasted out of Her Pocket ruining our Moment.

She stared incredibly at her phone and she picked up.

''SIMON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GYUS AT?!''

**MUHAHAHAH**

**Okay guys don't hate me!**

**I hoped you liked the Chapter and did anyone chatch the THG and Bloodlines hints in the chapter?**

**ll be updating soon oh and one question...whats better (more romantic and for which couple?) Singing,Dancing?**

**Review pleaseeeee**

**Belle~**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT UP PEOPLE?!**

**sooooo I am back from my Holiday in Portugal. And btw it is AMAZING GUYS GO TO PORTUGAL!**

**so I wrote this chapter in the wonderful and of PORTUGAL. OBRIGADE PEOPLE( which means thanks in portugese) Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I am sooo happy.**

**But I think im writing to much fluff...anyway these a twist...MUHAHAHAHA**

**So enjoy People ;)**

**Read&Review**

Chapter 9

I tilted her chin up so she had to look at me.

I suddenly needed to tell her how I felt about her. But how did I really feel about her?

I suddenly needed to kiss her.

We were inches apart and my eyes flicked down to her lips. I leaned in a little and-

The Star Wars Theme tune Blasted out of Her Phone ruining our Moment.

She stared incredibly at her phone and she picked up.

''SIMON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GYUS AT?!''

Magnus POV

I smirked at Maia as she came downstairs dragging a Half knocked out,lazy,Furious Isabelle into the kitchen .Yes Isabelle Lightwood managed to be all those things at once .Izzy fell into a chair an slammed her head on the table while Maia gave her a disapproving look.

''Morning ladies'' Isabelle just groaned.

''Hey Maggie what's for breakfast?''

''Okay so no: Hay Maggie how did you sleep or hay Maggie how you doing? Nope all you think about is food. Well glad to see nothings Changed about you Roberts''

''Hay! Don' t blame me, blame him!'' she points to her stomach.

''Your stomach is a guy?''

''WILL YOU TWO LADIES SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLES!'' Izzy glared at us,damn that girls got issues.

''What's up with grumpy guts?'' I ask Maia. ''Is it _that_ time of the month again?''

Maia snorted and izzy got up an smacked me round the head.

''OW! Not the HAIR!''

''Don't worry Maggie. Izzy's always a annoyed if you wake her up too early you know that. Maybe I should have asked simon to wake her up again.'' she smirked.

''What do you-''

''Guys...Mum just called.'' We all looked at John who had just came rushing in through the Door.

''And? What did she say?'' Simon said strolling in with Alec behind him,his black hair ruffled up like he just got out of bed ,wearing a black tank top so you could see his biceps- Dear Lord that boy will be the death of me.

'' Well um...I guess were not staying here.''

''What?'' all of us had said it at the same time. John looked at me and suddenly smiled.

''Anyone fancy a trip to Europe? Portugal to be exact.''

Silence. Nobody said a thing. Till I broke the silence.

''Hell yeah!''

Clary POV

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE GOING TO PORTUGAL?!''

This is crazy! Absolutely CRAZY! I saw Jace's Eyes widen and he raised an eyebrow. Dammit even he can do that!

''Well you know your Cousin Tessa?'' Simon carried on.

''She's my Cousin Simon, OF COURSE I KNOW HER GET TO THE DAMN POINT!''

''Okay okay Keep your balls on.''

''I don't have balls simon.'' Jace chuckled.

''That's not the Point Clary! She's getting Married!To Will!Your Mom called a minuet all 't that just Crazy? I mean like good Crazy. Oh my God were going to Portugal!''

What? Whaaaat?It took me a minuet to take everything in.

''BY THE HEAVNLY ANGEL!'' I look at Jace as I said that to see that he still had his damn eyebrow raised but he was now smiling. A full smile from ear to ear. Whoa. Never seen that one before.

''did you just say angel?!''

''Shut up Simon!'' Tessa was getting married? I want to be happy for her right now but I was still angry.

''Simon you didn't answer my first question! Where are you guys at and why did you leave us?!'' He didn't answer.

''Simon? Hello?''

''Oh yeah that...well some Cops saw Johns crazy driving and we had to go with them and they wouldn't let us stay. They thought we were lying when we said that we had to wait for you two .We wanted to call

but they took our cell phones.'' Huh. I could tell Simon was lying. ''You expect me to believe that?'' ''Well Yeah.'' I know I won't get anything out of him now so I just left it at that.

''Okaaay. And where are you guys right now?!''

''At Maggies .Are you and Jace okay?''

''How do you know im with jace?'' Stupid question.

''Well Duh? I as much as you two hate each other I doubt that you left him alone on the highway.'

''I don't hate Jace.''I turned away from jace as I said it. Simon seemed to ignore this and went on.

''Where are you guys at anyway?''

''Some hotel that jace's Uncle owns in Las Vegas.''

''Oh la' we'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 7:30 see ya''

''Simon wait-!'' but it was too late he already had hung up.

After the slightly weird Conversation with my best friend,I turn to the golden boy who was looking at me expectantly.

''So what's up?where are they?'' Jace asked me

''At Magnus.''

''How are we getting there then?''

''We're not''

''What do you mean?''

''Were staying here,well until tomorrow.''

''and-''

''Were going to Portugal''

''Yes I heard but why-''

''Because Tessa's Getting married.''

''To who?''

''To Will of course Smart ass''

'' Herondale?''

''I'm Guessing so, unless you know another Dark haired blue eyed ,smoking hot William in this god damn world?'' ''Well the Smoking hot bit runs in the family'' he smirks. That's when I remembered what had happened before Simon Called. We are in a weird position at the moment. I am sitting on the counter next to the cooker,his arms placed next to me on both sides .Then I smelt something.

''Uh. Clary, your pancakes are burning.'' I looked at the black pancake in the Pan next to me.

''Shit!'' I Threw the burnt pancake in the bin and rushed around to clean the pan.

'' Oh by the way, did you say by the angel, just now on the phone?'' he asks me giving me an amused look.

''No.'' I say casually. '' I said by the Heavenly angel, there's a difference.''

''aha sure. And what difference would that be?''

''Heavenly Angels are more powerful and beautiful.''Then I walked out of the Kitchen. I thought hear him say something like''just like you'' after that but I was probably just imagining that.

Jace POV

''So...If were staying here another day I can't just stay in your shirt the whole time.''

I smirked and looked at Clary who was still wearing my shirt. Only wearing my shirt.I didn't want to remind her that her clothes from yesterday were still hanging up in the bathroom.

''I kinda like my shirt on you. I should be your new style/fashion thing''

And it was True, she would look beautiful in anything,even in a garbage bag.

She sighed and fell back onto the bed. I decided to take my chances and ask her...well something.

I don't know what I feel for Clary,and that sudden urge to kiss her in the kitchen made be even more confused. I had to see if she felt the same. But not straight away. One step at a time.

''So Clary...You don't hate me?'' Her head shot up. Great I sounded like a wimpy kid.

''I don't hate you Jace.'' Well who on play cool jace.

''Then why do we argue all the time?''

''I- I don't know...'' she actually looks puzzled.

''Well then lets stop.'' You can do this,come on.

'' Lets try being friends...''

''I thought we were...kind of friends'' she says.

''yeah...okay...just forget I said that.'' dammit Jace what's wrong with you!

She smiled ''Okay lets be nice to each other for once. We'll make up a game. Ill give you one compliment,you give me insults for at least a ?

''Sure. Okaaay um...I like the fact that you can't keep your hands off have ended up hugging me allot in the past 2 days.''

''Get over yourself Lightwood'' she says but I can hear her smile in her voice.

''No seriously. And you ended up hugging me last night when you were asleep.''

''Maybe its because your like a Hot water bottle, I like sleeping with Hot water bottles.''

I laughed so hard that I nearly fell on the floor, realizing what she had said she tried to shut me up.

''NO JACE! I didn't mean that! You know what I meant stop being such a Guy!''

I laughed even harder. '' and just when I thought that maybe you weren't such a jerk''she huffed.

''Don't worry red I keep quiet about your dirty secret'' I grinned. '' the Hot water bottles must be honoured.''

''Shut up'' She said,but even she can't hide her smile.

I don't know what made me say that to the small red head.I liked the the thought of her that she really couldn't keep her hands off me.

I don't like the thought of Clary hating me. I don't want her to -

Okay what do I want...?

I want her to see the _real_ me.

I'm actually happy that the others ditched us,for what ever reason.

This little trip to Vegas has brought me and Clary closer and made my feelings for her Clearer well,kind of.

Before he died,my dad always said that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed but he couldn't have been more wrong. When I first came to the Lightwoods I was 10 and they took me in and loved me instantly as one of my own. I met John a few weeks later and we became best friends and Clary being his Sister and Izzy's best friend I saw her allot to. And of course Magnus, he was the only one who I could really talk to,the only one who could understand me.. He had lost his parents when he was six .His mother committed suicide and his father died in a car crash shortly afterwards so he lived with Clary and her family because they were friends since child birth.

And 2 years later we met Maia,Jordan and of course Simon. With my friends I knew that my dad was wrong, Love doesn't destroy you,it makes you stronger.

''Jace?'' Clary's sweet voice brings me out of my thoughts.

''What were you thinking about?'' I smile. She was laying on the bed reading a book and I was on the sofa watching CSI:New York. ''How did you know I was thinking about something?''

She looked up,her green eyes bore into my gold ones. ''You always get that look on your face as if your trying to make out something very far away in the distance and your eyes turn darker and you stick your tongue out into the left upper corner of your mouth and-'' She stops quickly and I can't stop the smile spreading on my face.'' have you secretly spying on me Clare bear?Ha! I knew you couldn't resist.''

''No.'' she tried to scowl but miserably failed. '' Its just hard to miss those things on someone that you have known so well for years.''

**SO PEOPLE!**

**how was that? Yes I am obsssed with Portugal and it is such a romantic place :)**

**Anyway in the next chapter: Jaia,Wessa,Malec, and of courseeee CLACE.**

**see yaaa my lovely readers :) **

**Belle~**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO GUYS! I am so sorry but Im Baaaaccckk. This is a short chapter I know I know but I just HAD to upload something! I didn't want to bee too evil...**

**so really quick, heres chapter 10 :3**

Chapter 10

Jordan POV

**'Flight Number 21760 to Faro will be boarding in 10 are sorry for delay and we hope you enjoy your Flight.''**

So here we were. Me,Maia,Izzy,Alec,Johnathan,Simon,Clary,Jace and of course Magnus are sitting in the Airport waiting to board the damn Plane that had and hour delay. Clary was pretty pissed when she saw us,she obviously didn't buy the police story that Simon came up with but Jace on the other hand didn't seem to mind at don't seem like they hate each other that much any more,I guess were getting somewhere. I remember when Izzy told me I should ask Maia out when she realized I was crazy about her.I still am,even after 3 years of relationship would never want anyone else apart from Maia Roberts.

''**The Flight Number 21760 to Faro will be boarding with Children under the age of 5 and Elderly passengers or Disabled passengers come to the front of the Boarding Que.''**

''Finally!'' Simon and Isabelle say at the same time and Simon blushes.I seriously have to talk to him. If he doesn't want Izzy to know about his feelings for her then he should at least try to hide them. '' Come on guys.''

I sneak up behind Maia an throw her over my shoulder.

''AHH JORDAN!PUT ME DOWN!'' she screamed but I could hear her others gave us amused looks. ''What's the magic word?'' I say teasingly

''Put me down dumb ass?'' ''nope''

'' Go rot in a hole?'' ''um...nope''

''I have the most amazing boyfriend ever?'' After hearing that I set her down and plant a quick kiss on her lips. ''That's true but no It is : I will love you forever''

''Awwww...that's so-''

''Hey Lovebirds. Hate to interrupted this all to cute moment of your relationship that everyone's jealous of but I DON'T WANNA MISS THI DAMN PLANE!'' Isabelle snapped.

''Geesh Iz. What's up with you? You've been acting like this the whole day.'' Clary spoke out the question we all had on our mind.

''Forget it.''Izzy sighed,like she was tired and somehow sad. ''Sorry guys.'' she turned on her heel and checked in.

Maia watched her with a worried look on her face.

''Don't worry,she will come around.''

''Its not that.'' she resured me.''I think she's been sleeping really bad and she's not eating enough.''

We both didn't know Izzy like this. For everyone she was always the bubbly fashionista with 10 inch heels.

''You think?''

''Your boarding passes please.'' I hand the lady my ticket and she lets us through.

''So.'' Jace calles when were just about to get in the Plane.''Who are the Lucky people who get to sit with Moi?''

''NO.'' everyone turns to look at Clary. ''NO.'' she shouts again.

''MAIA GIVE ME YOUR TICKET.''

My beautiful Girlfriend look at her best friend with a smug look on her face. ''um...no.''

''SIIIIIIIMONNNNN?''

Simon quickly boarded the plane running as fast as he could carry followed and were all in the plane...which was nearly empty...well at least in First class. Magnus refused to sit anywhere else.

''Ah my little Cherry so bad about sitting with Such a fascinating sight as myself?''

She just gave him a look and turned to Magnus.

''Maggie only you of all people could understand me pleeeeeaassssseee im begging you! I ALREADY HAD TO SPEND TWO NIGHTS IN BED WITH HIM PLEASE.''

We all burst out laughing. Realizing what she said she went red.

''NO! OH BY THE ANGEL!STOP BEING SUCH ASHOLES! Why am I even friend with you Guys?!.''

''Hey, If you've had enough of us you could always go to your beloved hot water bottles.''

Jace was nearly dying of laughter on the Floor and even Clary cracked a smile,god knows why.

''Hot water bottles?'' I asked but Clary just waved me off.

_''Passengers will you please all take your seats thank you.''_

''YOUR WELOME!'' We all screamed and burst out Laughing.

As the plane took off: Jace was sitting next to Clary,Magnus next to Izzy,Alec on his own,Johnathan next to Simon and me next to Maia.

It was already dark and Maia's eyes were slowly shutting.

''Baby go to sleep. We still have a couple of hours.''

She smiled weekly at me. ''Will you protect me from the Demons If they come?'' she asked with her eyes closed.

''I will protect you from everyone and Anything.''

''I love you Jordan''She whispered

''I love you too Baby''

Clary Pov

I felt warm skin on my lips. I groaned Jace's Name realizing I was dreaming. Again about Jace.

He sat the old stone steps of a Building that I didn't know.

''Ah Cherry Drop there you are.I wondered how long it would take you to come.''

He stood up offering his hand to me while I still stood there speechless.

''Why am I dreaming of you again?By the Angel is my Fantasy messed up? I'm meant to hate you.''

''Ah. Little red but not any more. Were trying to become friends aren't we?''

''Yes...but''

''But what?'' He pulled me closer to him.

''But...''I forgot what I wanted to say and I got lost in those Golden Tawny eyes.''Nothing.''I finally finished.

Then he closed the gap between us.

I Jumped up nearly throwing myself out of my seat but fell ungracefully back down because the seat belt was holding me down.I had expected to see Jace giving me an amused look but I was looking into the Golden Green cat like eyes of my very much gay best friend Magnus Bane.''

''Maggie!Where's Jace?''

He smiled'' Missing him already are we?''

''No.'' I answered too quickly so Magnus smile only got wider.

''Oh darling,don't worry he's just gone to give Alec some company.''

''Oh.'' I slumped back into my seat. I remembered how real he dream felt when he touched me and- I shook my head . No Clary no. Don't let your stupid Hormones take over your brain now too!

''You like him don't you?''Magnus asked with a sly smile.

''Pff could you... even? Pff...No.''I sighed seeing his amused truth was ,I don't know what I felt for the Golden haired Angel.

''Maggie.I don't know what I feel. I Only know that I feel _something_ but I cant tell yet if its good or bad.'' And It was the truth,I was seriously clueless.

''And anyway. If I did feel anything...romantic wise for him,im sure it wouldn't matter. He's got so many girls he wouldn't even bother with someone like me. Small,flat chested,red headed girl with no curves what so ever. And im his best friends little sister so,that's already a no go. He would never like me in that way.'' I was rambling and I knew it.I stopped to take a deep breath.

''Oh darling,You are so Blind,and so wrong.''

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Some Wonderful Jaia and Clace! thers going to be Clace in every chapter so DONT PANIC NO CHAPTER WILL BE CLACE FREE.**

**Hoped u like it and probably won't be uploading this week.( I KNOW I KNOW IM SORRY) BUt srs guys LATIN IS HARD! Like REALLY! and I failed so yeeeahhhh...be writing more exams as well so im sorry about not uploading!**

**anyways..**

**see yaa ;)**

**Belle~**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLOOOO PEOPLE!**

**So here it is...Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 12 will be longer i promisssseeee! I have been really busy ( i know peolpe say that loads but its true)**

**I think my German teacher hates me...I mean Come on I got and F for not writing down my homework in my exercise book, BUT I STILL DID IT ON A PIECE OF PAPER?! oh yeah and im sooo failing latin :(**

**Anyways has anybody read : Battle of the Bands by simplymoshingintomordor ?!**

**I have been reading it ever since the first Chapter was 'released' and I AM IN LOVE WITH IT!**

**The author is AMAZING! The story is AWESOOOMMEE! and its so cute and funny and..awwww :3**

**so if you haven't read it...GO READ IT...NOW!**

**And thank you for reviewing!**

**Osnapitzbex : Thank you soooo sooo muchh!**

**Velvet J. Curtains: HERE you go! mooreee Clacceeee :3**

**CherrySlushLover: Hmmm...Nice thinking but sorry no. you will still have to wait a while :)**

**So have fun :)**

**Read and Review~**

**Chapter 11**

Alec Pov

I couldn't hear the sound of the Plane engine any more when I put my headphones in my ears.

I quickly clicked on to Demons by Imagine Dragons and closed my eyes. I didn't mind sitting alone,

It was the only time where I really got to just relax. I don't know what's wrong with me, I should be happy. I'm on my way to Portugal with my best friends and was going to be at my friends and distant relatives Wedding. But It's not easy when your parents are disappointed with you and you are the trouble child in the family. I can't even tell them about my sexuality.

_''Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You didn't even get into ANY collage! You are going to do nothing in life! You are a Disgrace to our family!'_

I heard my Fathers voice so clearly in my head I would have thought he could be saying the exact same words right now. I sighed. I dread the thought of seeing him again at the Wedding. Everyone was going to be there,my whole family.

I was just going through the list of people who were going to be there when I felt someone shaking me.

''Dude, what's up with you?''

He had an uneasy look on his face.

''Um...Alec...I need too..well I need your help.'' I stared at my brother and closest friend in shock.

''You, Jace Lightwood the guy who can handle everything _without _anyone else helping you,are asking me for help?''

''I can handle everything apart from this.''

''Okay shoot.'' He just sat there biting his lip,eyes focused on the ground. Then he said it.

''How do you...know...your...um..in...Lo-love ...with um...Someone?''

I just stared at him,was he nervous? And he was he stuttering?! Jace was never nervous?! My first thought was to laugh but then I saw how serious he was. My second thought was:OMGSHJACEISINLOVVEEE. And my third thought was: Oh shit,he doesn't have a clue.

''Um...can I ask you why you want to know that?'' he took a deep breath and paused. He didn't say anything for a while. ''Jace?''

''Oh! um..what sorry I was distracted.'' He narrowed his gaze on his hand,like he was trying to figure out a really difficult maths problem and the answer was somewhere inside his hand.

''Because I think Isabelle is in love with Simon.''he suddenly blurted out. I did **Not** expect him to say that .Yes I knew Simon was in love with my sister but I didn't think that Isabelle would ever like him. She was the Queen of Fashion and Simon was well...more like the King of Nerds. NOT that I don't like Simon he was a really good friend.

''Okaaaay. And why do you need my help with that?'' he just stared at me blankly and then sighed.

''Just..just forget I said anything Alec...um yeah.'' He tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

''Come on man. Tell me. Were closer than Brothers after all. Parabatai for eveeer!'' I nearly squealed. Parabatai was a name Jace and I made up when we were kids and it sort of stayed with us.

''No just no, DON'T ever,ever squeal like that again...'' He said but smiled.

''Hey!you can't blame me, I am gay after all.''

''Oh don't we know Alexander.'' I tensed feeling a blush creep on too my enough Magnus was standing a row away from us,golden/green eyes drilled into mine,a smirk on his lips. I just imagined for a moment how those lips would feel on mine,how it would be like to run my hand through that black,rainbow coloured streaks,spiked up hair and im sure my face is as red as Magnus tight,skinny leather trousers.

Oh dear Lord Magnus Bane why do you have to be so sexy...?

''Alexander, dear are you all right?'' I snapped out of my daze.

''Fine,I am just fine.''

**Jace Pov**

Phew.

That was too close. What in the Angels name was I thinking?!

I can't tell Alec about Clary! He would tell her straight away, even Parabatai's would do that.

Thank the Angel Magnus came. I wondered where he'd been sine he was coming from our seats direction and not his...

I thought about Clary again. How she had moaned my name and as her lips touched my neck, I just had to get out of there otherwise who knows what I would have done?

Ugh Jace get your thinking straight man! Clary doesn't want you.

I arrived at my seat and saw Clary sitting there drawing something.

''Hey.'' She looked up and quickly shut her book.

'' oh um,Hey Jace.'' she let her hair fall in front of her face.

''What are you drawing?'' I raised an eyebrow at her.

''Um.. nothing..just stuff .How's Alec?''

''Oh he's fi-wait. How did you know where I was?''

Now she was really blushing for some reason...

''Yeah um Magnus was just here and yeah...we had an...interesting conversation...''

She stared out of the window,looking into the darkness.

''Oh yeah,what about?'' I sat down next to her.

''Just stuff.''

''Is 'stuff ' your answer to everything?'' I smiled down at her.

''Yep . Pretty much.''

She wasn't in the mood to talk, I noticed but I still had to ask.

''Clary? Is something wrong? Did I do anything to upset you?''

She looked at me,her Green eyes wide. I could just lose my self in those beautiful green eyes...

Then I realized I had missed what she had said.

''Sorry,what? I kind of got distracted.'' She sighed

''Nothing Jace,nothing at all.''

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Johnathan unlocked our Hotel room and we went inside. It was right next to Izzy,Magnus and Clary's room. I was sharing a room with John and Alec so Simon was with Jordan and Maia. Poor guy. Those two were so cute,it made you want to throw up.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Alec and John were jumping up and down on there beds...at 3 in the morning.

''How comes you guys still have so much energy?''

''How comes you don't?'' Alec answered.

''Touché.''

I sighed and fell back on to my bed and I could feel the urge to sleep. I wonder what Clary's doing? Who is she thinking of?

I pictured her n my head,the way she had looked before we started this insane jorney.

She was way she talked,even if she only really ever argued with me,was beautiful.

Her eyes, the colour of dark green grass In the Summer that shined and sparkled and the way they would light up when she was talking about her books or Art, are beautiful. Her smile,that only a few people would ever get to see me being luckily one of them,is beautiful.

Her Personality,the smart fiery tempered,kind,gentle and how she would always stick up and be there for her friends and family,is beautiful.

Her hair,the fiery Red big curls which would bounce around her shoulders when she walked,glisten light red in the sunlight,is beautiful.

I found my self falling asleep

thinking about Clary.

And now I knew it for sure.

Something that I should have know since we first met. Something that scared me to death but also made me feel alive.

I am absolutely,utterly,onethousandandone procent sure,

that I,Jace Lightwood,am in love with Clary Fray.

**JACE! FINALLYYY! **

**I really really hoped you liked the Chapter! **

**Oh and Please tell me who is your favorite ship and i will write and dedicate a chapter about them, to Youu!**

**but clace will be in there of course too! **

**Next chapter will be loong so give me about...2 days? Yeah ill try**

**THANKS! :))**

**Belle~**


End file.
